The dream
by reethatme
Summary: When kiley has a dream and Momo is in a kung-fu out-fit, you know things are going to happen.... this is a one time thing , only one chapter. Please r&r.


A/N:::: Hey I hope you like this! I spaced it out now.Okay , I don't own them sadly. I hope you have a fun time reading this and review I like them thanks. Oh there is only one chapter nothing else...So yeah ummmmm...enjoy!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The Dream  
  
Kiley sighed it had been another day of "hitting on" Momo and sleeping in the nurse's office. He was tired. Kiley walked into his room and undressed. His bed looked so good right now.. He hurried getting in to his pajamas and jumped into be. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
Kiley was already dressed and out the door before his mother could say anything. 'Ahhh! Today is going to be good!' He thought while walking down the street, where he usually met Momo.  
  
When he got there he saw Momo in a kung-fu out-fit and with her blonde hair in a tight bun. 'Momo is looking good in that, but why is she in it?' Kiley wondered getting closer to her.  
  
Momo snapped her head to look at Kiley and shouted "Where have you been!? If you're going to be my pupil, you have to be here when I ask!" Kiley was taken back by this, but decided that he would play along. "Wow, Momo when did you become a kung-fu master?" "For a long time now, so shut up!" Kiley was liking this very much maybe too much. "Momo are you really strong? I'll bet you are!" "Well. yes, yes I am. Here to prove it, punch me. This could be your first lesson." Kiley smiled but was hesitant to punch her. "Are you sure?" Kiley asked. "Yes." "Okay here I go." and with that Kiley tapped her upper arm with his fist. He closed his eyes right before his hand tapped her. The next thing Kiley heard was a whine. "Owwwwwwwwwww. that hurt Kiley!" When Kiley opened his eyes he saw Momo rubbing her upper arm. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!!!" "Kiley, you stupid pumpkin don't apologize it makes you weak." "Oh, sorry for saying sorry! "Kiley don't say sorry!" "I'm sorry for saying sorry for being sorry!"  
10 minutes later.. "I'm sorry for apologizing about being sorry for saying sorry about being sorry for being sorry about apologizing for saying sorry for apologizing about being sorry for apologizing about being sorry for saying sorry about being sorry for being sorry about saying sorry for saying sorry for apologizing about being sorry!"  
  
Momo slapped Kiley over the back of the head and said "Damn it Kiley, shut up!" "Okay."Kiley said with his head down. "Kiley I told you to shut up!" "I know you did, Momo." "Then shut up!" "Okay, I will." "Kiley, shut up! Do you not know what shut up means?" ".." Kiley now decided that he should stay quiet. "KILEY, you jerk, answer me!" "." Kiley stayed quiet. "Kiley you stupid pumpkin head! Answer my question." "What was the question, again?" Momo was so mad at this point that she just started to walk away. "Momo.. Momo? Where are we going?" Kiley questioned. "Are you going to follow me or not?" Mom said not even turning to look at him. Kiley decided to follow her. He started running to catch up. "So, where are we going now?" "We are going into a clearing, where you will have intensive training" "Are you sure I'll be able to do that? I mean I haven't been training at all..." "Kiley I know what's best for you and what's not. So believe in me." Kiley still unsure thought 'It couldn't hurt so why not?' "Okay, fine." They walked into a clearing that had two chairs and a table, that looked like it should be at a café more then a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a hole that about Ten feet around. There was a sign by the hole that said: 'This hole doesn't have bottom.try not to fall in.' Momo walked over to the chairs and sat down in one of them. Kiley did the same. "Kiley, you are now in 'intensive training'. As soon as she said that images of flowers, puppies, and happy thoughts flashed before Kiley's eyes. Ten seconds later the images had stopped. "There your training is now over." Kiley blinked then s "Momo, it can't be over you haven't taught me anything..." Momo turned here head to the left and crossed her arms. "Kiley I have taught you everything you need to know." "But, how? That can't be we haven't done anything you see in the movies!" "Kiley don't talk back to your master... Geez you have a lot to learn." Kiley decided not to say anything. So they sat and sat and then they sat some more.. "Momo?" "Yes Kiley Wiley." "What are we doing here?" "I don't know I was hoping you would know." "Ohhhhhhhhhh." So they sat. again, about an hour later Kiley got up and went over to the hole. "Momo what's with this hole? It says that there's no bottom." "I don't know. Do you want to see if it has a bottom?" "Sure why not there's nothing else to do." "Okay." Momo took a running leap and jumped in. Kiley followed Momo's lead and did the same, only he started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He took a deep breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Kiley shut up already geez." "Okay." Two hours later... "Momo, how long have we been falling?" "I don't know I don't have my watch."  
  
Kiley woke up from his dream, and got dressed. He ran to meet Momo at the corner. When he got there he saw that she wasn't there. 'Oh well she never waits for me anyway.' Kiley ran to school to find Momo and to tell her about the dream he had had. He found her by the pools edge. "Momo! Momo! Guess what. I had a dream!" "That's nice Kiley .is that all?" Momo said not very interested. "No" Kiley started to tell her about his dream and at the end he added, "Momo you were a bad master though." Momo pushed him into the pool. "HELP! HELP! I'm drowning!" Momo just looked at him and walked away. With her back turned to him, she said "Kiley, stand up." Kiley stopped splashing the water and stood. Kiley looked around to see that he was in the three feet end and fine. "Thanks Momo!" "No prob." Momo walked away smiling, to know that she was his master in his dream and that she was even in his dreams. Kiley got out of the water and ran after her, and in like so many 80's movies, leaped into the air and it paused right there.  
The end 


End file.
